save my heart
by brokenfarie89
Summary: Four years after NM..


"Bella, your up hun" John my boss said. I tend the bar at Johnies and I also sing for entertainment.

"Okay, thanks!"I said grabbing my guitar and walking up to the stage.

"Good evening folfs! I'v got one song for you tonight. This ones called 'Shes Counrty'" I said and the musice started.

You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama She's a raging Cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all

Country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country Brother she's country

A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town Honey dripping honey from the hollerin Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie, She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, Brother she's all

Country from her cowboy boots to her down home roots She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, That's the way she was born and raised, s he ain't afraid to stay, country Nothin but country

Thick southern drawl Sexy swing and walk Aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now

Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots Nothin but country Yea yeayeaaa She's country from her cowboy boots to her down home roots She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country Yea she's nothing but country

She's all about the country From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country" I sang and then I went back to work.

The Cullens left five years ago. I miss them terribly. Im a little annoyed that Edward had to resort to lying to me when they left. So I just basically shut down and became friends with Jacob. I knew about the whole imprint thing and that I wasnt his imprint but that didnt stop us from being together and haveing hot monkey sex man. When he did eventually imprint with some one I left Forks and La Push behind me and moved to Texas. I needed to get away from the mythical stuff for a little while. I still Kept in touch with Jacob and Linny(his imprint) for the sake of Charlie. I got my degree in teaching but never wanted to be a teacher. My shift was comeing to an end.

"Hey Bella! Why dont you head out..? Im goin' to clean up soon any way" John said, wiping down the counter.

"Alright. Bye John" I called grabbing my purse and headed home to my appartment. As soon as I walked in my appartment mt phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said almost heasintly.

"Jake? Whats wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Its Charlie Bells" He said. He may have wanted to say more but I quickly hung up and started packing everthing. We had a code. When he called and says "Its Charlie" I swore on my mothers and Phils grave I would drop everything and come back home. We did this when we first found out that Charlie was haveing heart issues. My landlord knew that this was going to happen so she didnt fuss. I was going to have my stuff shipped to Forks. I quickly wrote a note to my landlord and called for a flight to Port Anglaes and called Jacob back.

"Hey Bells" He sounded tired.

"Hey Jake. I'll be there in seven hours. Is it going to be you picking me up?" I asked walking out the door and walked hurridly to my car with my carry-on.

"Yea...I'll uh see you then Bells" he said and he sounded like he was about to pass you.

"Kay Jake bye. Love you." i said

"Luuve uuu tooo" he said and hung up and I presume went to sleep. I rushed to the airport and waited for my plane.

Port Angelas.

I got off the plane and looked for Jake but i didn't see him, instead there was Sam holding a big ass sign with 'BELLS' on it. I laughed and headed over.

"Hey Sam" I said and he gave my a bone-crushing-hug "Sam-Cant-Breathe" I choked out.

"Sorry!" He said letting me go. "Its good to see you Bells. You look well" He said.

"Thanks Sam. "How...How is he?" I asked as we neared the forest. One thing I know about the pack is-They hate cars, they'd rather run.

"Its not looking so well Bella" he said, looking down at me. I sighed.

"okay...Just take me home" I said. He nodded and went into the forest and phased and came back out for me to hop on. He rushed through the forest towards Charlies and my house. We got there in record time. I hopped off.

"Thanks for the ride" Whimpered 'Your welcome' "Tell Emily I said hi" I said and kissed his nose and he took off into the forest. I turned and looked at my house and memorries all came rushing back. I sniffed an wiped the tear away be for it could fall and walked in.

Two hours later.

I did the dishes, cleaned everything up as much as I could, and I decided that it was a respectable hour to go to bed. As I walked in my room I tripped over a floor board. I pulled it up and saw an envelope and a CD case. I pulled it out and read it

_Dear Bella, my love,  
If you are reading this then I have obviously left. I just couldn't leave with you believing that I didn't love you. That day in the forest..I lied. How you you believed my-I will never know. I hate the face that Im such a good liar. I hope you can forgive me. If you were to hate me I would understand. The reason we left is because I felt we were a danger to you. I couldnt keep these from you so I left them for you in hopes you would find them._

_Love always,  
Edward._

I had to reread it a couple of times because the tears wouldn't stop falling. I wiped them away and looked at the pictures. I put the CD in the CD player and played my lullaby. I fell asleep listing to that and clutching his picture in my hands.

_"Are you sure?" He asked skimming his nose across my color bones. "Yes..Edward..Please" I begged as he planted kisses all along my chest and paused to flick his toung over my nipples an watch in fascination as they hardened from his coldness. He lined himself up at my entrance and looked in my eyes for permission and I as he was about to enter me I woke up.  
_

I woke up flying forwards and off the bed."Fuck!" I cursed and untangled myself and stood. "Crist man!" i said and grabbed a towel for a shower. I quickly washed an got out. I wrapped the towel around me and went back to my room to get dressed. I put on a white push-up and a white thong, then I put on a white Cami with a cream colored areo tee with a pair of blue capries that said "Pink" across the ass. My phone started ringing as I towel dyed my hair.

"Speak" I commanded answering thw phone and slipped on some black flip-flops.

"Bella you have to go to the hospital" a pixies voice rang through the phone as I recognized Alice.

"Alice..please tell me he's okay" I asked pleadingly.

"I cant..I cant see anything, Bella, because of the wolves" she said dejectedly.

"Its okay Alice" I reassured her."Are you gonna be at the hospitable?" I asked, any def person could hear the hope in my voise.

"Yes, me and Edward are on out way. Carslisle is already there and he has requested your fathers case" She said and it sounded like she wanted to ask me something.

"Okay...ask away Alice" I sighed into the phone, getting into my old truck and started it.

"Are you at Edward..or us?" she asked hesitantly, and I heard her muffle a 'Be quiet Edward'.

"Well Im not that stupid Alice, I know hes there an he can hear me. And no I'm not at anybody..I tripped over a certain floor board last night."I said.

"huh??" she asked.

"He knows what I'm talking about. But hey listen Ill be there an a few love you both" I said

"Love you to Bella" she said and hung up. I pulled into the diner and got a coffee and rushed to he hospitable. I rushed in an found out what his room number was and went there and met Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle" I said giving him a big ass hug.

"Hello darling" He said returning it.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course" he said and I walked in and sat down next to my dad and took his hand.

"Hi daddy" I whispered and his eyes flickered open.

"Hi honey" he whispered back. Neither one of us spoke for a long time, I just sat there an held his hand as we silenly cryed together. Finally he spoke.

"Edward came to visit me." He said not opening his eyes.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yea, I have never seen someone look like there were in so much pain, and when I asked what was wrong he broke down, he kept saying how he really messed up,  
and how he needed you an that he loved you and he never meant to hurt you. I have never held so much respect for someone like him. Bella he loves you and I'm asking an his behalf give him a chance" he said looking into my eyes

"He doesn't need a chance dad. I know he never meant to hurt me and I love him to. So much." I said with fresh tears in my eyes. We sat there in more silence until his heart monitor went wild.

"Bella...I love you...Be happy...Go back to Edward." Was all he said and then I was rushed out of the room and made to look through the window as Carlisle and his team worked. I paced up and down the hallway and one of the receptionist's told me to please take my shoes off, so i kicked them off and continued to pace. I was moving my hair outta my face and running my hand nervously through it when I looked up and saw Edward and Alice rushing down the hallway. I ran and jumped in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and locking my ankles at his waist while his arms wrapped around my back. I barried my face in his neck.

"I missed you" I whispered hugging him tighter.

"I missed you too" He whispered back. I pulled back and rested my for head on his and looked into his eyes and saw sadness, regret, and love. We were interrupted by Alice faking a cough. I jumped down and hugged her.

"I missed you too" I said pulling away. "You don't look a day older then seventeen" I joked trying to lighten the mood. It worked,they laughed.

"Neither do you" she said looking me up and down.

"Yea..luck was with me in that department" I said. I heard footsteps approach and turned to see Jake and Linny coming down the hallway. I ran to him and locked him in my embrace. "Thank you for calling me" I whispered

"Your welcome" he said releasing me. I sat down between Edward and Jake. I leaned on Edward and held Jake's hand. I could practically hear the ticking of the clock.

"Is he going to be okay?" I whispered to Edward.

"I...dont....know baby" he said stroking my cheak and I leaned into his hand. Just then Carlisle came out looking forlorn. I rushed over to him.

"Im sorry Bella" he said. I fell against Edwards chest and sobbed. He stroked my hair and said it was going to be okay. And it was. I had him.


End file.
